


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 4

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: teaser:“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it, let’s just go back to the hotel” Tom said.“No, Tom you don’t understand-““It’s okay Y/N, trust me” he cut you off.“NO! Tom you don’t understand what this feels like!” you could feel tears sting the corners of your eyes.“It’s okay” Tom repeated a bit nervous now. You looked so angry and sad. “I won’t let-““No Tom! I don’t need your fucking help! I’m not Rapunzel okay? My god boy, you might be good looking, but that doesn’t make you the hero in my story! I am the hero in my story, so back the fuck off!” you let your anger out on Tom, you then pushed past him.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 4

You had washed the sand off your body, but decided it would take too long to wash your hair. You let it dry giving your hair that crispy beach look.

You were standing in your room looking out over the ocean. You were all dressed up and ready for dinner at Othonas. You would be meeting the boys in the reception in a couple of minutes, but you had a hard time pulling away from the view. It was beautiful. It was so calm, so relaxed. The image of the setting sun to the left was mirrored in the ocean and send dancing beams of light up at the expensive hotels, which were facing the ocean.

-

The boys were standing in the reception waiting when they heard the sound of heels against marble. They turned and saw you walking down the spiral staircase. Your feet became visible first. You were wearing a pair of leather peep toe heels. The heel itself was chunkier than usual. It was about 2 cm in diameter and made from polished mahogany. You were wearing a red velvet dress that hit mitt thigh. The neckline was perfect for the necklace you were wearing. Tom recognized it at once; it was the one you had gotten from Nikos earlier that day. Tom had no idea how you managed it but your entire head of hair had been twisted up and put in place with a beautiful two piece hairpin. One part was a curved metal plate with the image of a rose set with rubies the other part was a large spike of polished wood. Tom then noticed that your dress had an open back. It scooped all the way down past your waist. A piece of red silk ribbon kept it from sliding off your body. When he saw the red bow in the middle of your back, Tom couldn’t help but think of opening presents Christmas morning.

“You look very pretty” Tom said with a slight smirk.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Tom” you giggled. “You too Harrison”

Both boys noticed how you didn’t use any stupid nicknames. They liked it.

As you walked down the sidewalk by the beach, you squinted your eyes at the sun.

After walking for a bit, you reached this one road right by the old city center and across from the harbor. It was closed off in the evening. The opposite side, of that which faced the sea, was lined with restaurants and clubs.

There was a bar that had decorated the palm trees with tiny lights. You could feel the base of the beat as you walked by. Purple light was spilling out onto the road.

A waiter from a restaurant jumped out to you and asked if you wanted to eat there. You felt a warm hand on your back as Tom waived the server off telling him you had another reservation. You walked on, however the hand stayed put on your back, until you turned down another street. This one was also lined with restaurants, one of them being Othonas. Othonas was the second to the last when walking away from the city center.

Three waiters were already lined up by the road, when one of them saw you walking down the road; he turned on his heel and ran to the back.

When you reached the restaurant, the owner had joined the team of servers by the road. You hugged the owner first; you then shook hands with the waiters.

You walked past the entourage and headed for the old man in a chair at the end of a table set for five in the corner. He was wearing a white suit with a large hibiscus attached. He looked pale; his hair even seemed to be more translucent than usual. But he stood up nonetheless.

“Panemorfi” he said in a raspy yet lovingly voice.

“Papa” you said in return.

You gave the old man a hug.

Out from the back came Demitri, he was wearing a black suit jacket. Like his father he had a hibiscus flower attached, though Demitir’s hibiscus was considerably smaller than his fathers. You gave Demitri a wink before turning back to Papa Hibiscus.

“Papa, this is Tom Holland and his right hand man Harrison.” You said.

Papa shook hands with both boys.

You all sat down around the table, Papa at the end, Tom to his right. You sat down opposite Tom.

Tom send Harrison a quick look and the blue eyed boy sat down beside you, leaving Demitri next to Tom.

The two boys looked so different, Tom with his soft brown curls, Demitri with sleeked back black hair. Even their eyes, looking at them briefly one wouldn’t notice. But you did now. There was something sharp and aggressive about the auburn in Demitri’s eyes. Tom’s eyes on the other hand were much softer, more inviting.

A short balding waiter came over.

“I assume the usual for Yvískos and son; and for Arketá as well” the three of you nodded. “And what will the two gentlemen have?”

Tom and Harrison both looked confused; they hadn’t even seen a menu.

“They’ll both have fillet pepper, medium plus” you said, you then looked from Tom to Harrison “Trust me, it’s the best piece of beef you’ll ever have”

“Very well Arketá, the meza is on its way.” The waiter smiled.

The restaurant was full to bursting. With everyone talking over each other at the other tables it would be safe to have a conversation at your own.

A moment passed.

“Holland…” Papa said in a deep voice. “Aren’t you a little young to be given that much power?”

“I might be sir, but I think I’m doing fairly well thus far.” Tom explained.

“My darling Panemorfi, I was under the impression you were here to propose a business plan on behalf of this boy?”

“I am Papa; Tom here has realized how valuable a partnership with Greece would be. And he’s prepared to make a deal with you”

“Very well Panemorfi, but let us first eat” as if on cue, the starters arrived.

The poor Brits seemed lost, so you kindly took a little bit of everything to give them.

“You have to try that, it’s baked feta with fig sauce it’s amazing” you pointed at one of the plates.

Tom send you a look that clearly meant: ‘are you entirely sure? Warm cheese with figs, it honestly sounds awful’

You nodded to him. Tom took a careful bite. His eyes shot down to his plate and widened. He looked up at you again. You couldn’t help but giggle at the look he send you. Eyes wide in shook.

“I did not expect that” he smiled. “Try it out Haz it really is good.”

Harrison had a similar reaction.

“What the hell?” he mumbled. “That’s delicious”

The two Brits began tasting everything with enthusiasm. As always, everything was amazing. You couldn’t help but smile. You couldn’t take your eyes off of Tom. With both of your elbows on the table, you were slowly sipping your wine, adjusting to the bitterness. Tom looked like a little kid. He was trying everything, and liked it all. There was this sparkle in his eyes, it was fascinating to watch. All this youth trapped in the body of a criminal. All this energy and he was forced to sit here and keep up appearances for an old fool?

You didn’t notice the look in Demitri’s eyes as he watched you look at Tom. A fire was ablaze behind his eyes, anger and jealousy deep in his soul. He looked like he was ready to kill.

The meza was cleared away, and shortly thereafter, the short balding waiter came back with your main course.

He placed a bowl of Othona’s specialty pasta in front of you.

Papa had the chicken in strawberry and his son had the fillet minion.

The Brits’ eyes widened as a plate with a large piece of meat covered in gravy was placed in front of each of them, sides of potatoes and greens.

Harrison was this time the first to sink his teeth in the mystery.

“Fuck” he muttered. “Mate… this shit is too good to be true, I must be dreamin’”

“Forgive me father for I have _sinned_ ” Tom sighed after taking the first bite.

You grinned at Tom.

“I can’t believe I’ve never tried this before…” he said giving his plate a lovingly stare.

You weren’t quite sure why, perhaps it was wine induced bravery or just because it seemed fitting or maybe even because some part of you knew something was up, but you opened your mouth and spoke with a cheeky smile:

“Night’s only gonna get more exiting from here, Holland”

His eyes shot up at you. He sank slowly. A long moment passed between you. The voices around you became white noise as you were enclosed in a world where only you and the brown eyed Brit existed.

That is until someone at the table next to yours screamed with laughter. Everyone’s eyes shot to the next table over. Everyone except Tom, his eyes searched your face. He was used to be able to read everyone around him, but you’d always been hard. In this moment you looked like a confident lion circling in on its prey. Whether he was the prey or the deal was, Tom had no idea. He shook his head trying to clear his mind and returned to his steak, but something had changed, and he wasn’t quite able to focus his mind on the food anymore.

When the balding waiter had taken your empty plates away, you all leaned back.

“Tell me Holland, why was he” papa pointed at Harrison. “Introduced as your right hand man, but then doesn’t sit to your right?”

“Sir?” Harrison asked confused.

“Yeah,” Demitri said. “Why don’t we just change seats, Mr. right hand man?”

Tom clenched his jaw but then waved his hand and Harrison stood up and changed seats with Demitri.

“Was that really necessary?” you asked Demitri as he sat down.

“Of course Arketá,” Demitri let his hand grace your cheek. “Anything to be closer to you”

He smoothly placed his arm around you, as Papa, Tom and yourself began a discussion regarding the deal.

You started by laying out all the pros and cons of Greece and England having a partnership. You made the cons sound insignificant and the pros magnificent. The plan in the long run was to make Papa realize that his son wasn’t fit to take care of his business. Make him see that Tom would be a better candidate.

For now, Tom had his attention spilt in three. Dessert, deal, and Demitris arm around you.

Something changed across the table from Tom. You tightened up for a second. You then reached up to your hair. You took out the wooden spike and placed it alongside the metal plate with the rose on the table. Your hair fell in a cascade of long Y/H/C beach curls. You placed the hair jewelry in your handbag. Tom saw how something had changed in your eyes. You no longer looked like a lion. You were a like a mouse. You even seemed to shrink right before his eyes. Tom tried to catch your eye, but you seemed to suddenly be very interested in the dessert in front of you. To be fair, it was a quite nice dessert, off menu and everything. But Tom seemed to have lost his appetite; he was concerned about you and what was happening in front of him.

“Why don’t we continue this discussion tomorrow Sir? See, we’ve had quite a long day and would like a bit of sleep.” Tom said.

“Of course, I forgot how much sleep children need, forgive me” Papa said.

“Thank you sir” Tom clenched his jaw, and stood up.

The goodbyes were rushed, and suddenly you were walking down the road in a haze. Your mind cleared up as you turned a corner and Othonas restaurant disappeared from view.

Rage rose in you.

“Y/N, what happened just then?” Tom cut off your path making you stop. “Is everything okay?”

You didn’t answer you pulled your hair to the side and turned around.

A triangle was scratched into your skin. It actually looked kinda bad, it would defiantly not be gone till maybe the morning.

“What am I supposed to make of this?” Tom asked.

“Jesus Tom, we’re in Greece making a deal with an old Greek man, and you know absolutely nothing?” Harrison looked pale. “The triangle is a capital Greek letter delta, you know the Greek D”

The dots took a second to connect in Tom’s brain. But then anger rose in his body.

“I thought you said he only did this to the girls he would describe as ‘worthless tramps’” Tom said through gritted teeth.

You didn’t answer.

Tom took a deep breath.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it, it’ll be gone in the morning let’s just go back to the hotel” He said.

“No, Tom you don’t understand-“

“It’s okay Y/N he’s never gonna touch you again, trust me” he cut you off.

“NO! Tom you _don’t_ understand what this feels like!” you could feel tears sting the corners of your eyes. “I can feel it on my skin, it’s like fire ants and I just want it off!”

“It’s okay” Tom repeated a bit nervous now. You looked so angry and sad. “I won’t let him-“

“No Tom! I don’t need your fucking help! I can hold my own okay? I’m not your bloody charity case! I’m not some damsel in distress for you to swoop in and save! I’m not _Rapunzel_ okay? My god boy, you might be good looking, but that doesn’t make you the hero in my story! _I_ am the hero in my story, so back the fuck off!” you let your anger out on this innocent boy, you then pushed past him.

You found the club you had passed earlier, the one with the purple light. You walked up to the empty bar and asked for two shots of vodka. The two tiny glasses were placed in front of you at the same moment those two goddamn Brits sat down on either side of you.

You downed the shots, one after the other. You then ordered a frozen margarita for yourself and top shelf whisky for the boys.

“Y/N, let’s just go home, and we’ll sort this shit out in the morning okay?” Harrison the side kick said.

“Fuck off Robin.” You said, as you took a large swig of your cocktail.

“These two bothering you pretty one?” a local boy came over. He must have been pretty damn drunk, because he looked like a fucking twig and you had a strong man on either side of you.

“Let’s go dance” you told the twig. You downed your drink and took the dance floor.

“The fuck are we gonna do mate? She won’t listen!” Harrison asked.

“We can’t make her do anything; all we can do is watch and hope for the best.” Tom grunted.

At that moment something happened on the dance floor. The twig had pulled your hair to the side, squeaked in shook and stumbled backwards. He knocked into someone who dropped their drink. The glass shattered against the stone floor. The twig looked around in horror; before he sprinted away, out from the city center.

When you started walking away too, the Brits followed. 

At the end of the closed of road with restaurants and bars, were a taxi lineup. But someone turned the corner right as you reached it. The two Brits stopped in their tracks, five meters behind you.

Demitri had emerged.

All those years of training in combat, all those years flew out the window. You gave Demitri the most intense smack Tom had _ever_ seen.

“How _dare_ you?” you pushed the boy and he stumbled back a few steps. “How dare you do this shit to me?”

You moved to push him again but he grabbed your hand. You reacted with reflexes faster than ever. You twisted his arm around so he turned on the spot and you were holding his arm against his back. Your other hand shot to his head. You grabbed a handful of hair and pulled making him arch backwards.

“If you ever as much as look at me ever again, I will cut your fucking balls off, frame them and hang them over my daddy’s fireplace. Understood?” you hissed.

Demitri let out a small yes, and you pushed him forward, making him land on his knees on the stone sidewalk. He turned around looking up at you. You walked past him making sure to let your heel step down on his right hand.

Whilst this whole thing was going down, the two Brits had been watching in awe. When an American tourist wanted to break it up, Harrison stopped him mumbling something about how 'he deserved it'.


End file.
